Another Life
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Recueils d'OS sur le couple Laxus x Mira : Suite logique de mon précédent OS : "Bouleversement est si vite arrivé" Premier OS : "Another Place" : La vie de Mirajane est bousculée depuis qu'elle est enceinte et cette nouvelle vie est plutôt dure à accepter. Surtout quand Laxus lui "demande" d'emménager chez lui...


Hellow you ! Ca fait un bye que j'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse.

Je pars sur un nouveau délire. Suite à un défi lancé sur mon forum (cf mon profil) par "Les Histoires d'Alice", je publie la suite logique de "Un Bouleversement est si vite arrivé" et il y aura (j'espère) quelques épisodes de la vie du couple à travers quelques OS, si j'arrive à mettre mes idées en place et si ca vous plait évidemment.

Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligée de lire le premier OS pour comprendre l'histoire mais c'est quand même un chouette OS, alors dépêchez-vous ! :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Another Place**

Rating : T  
Couple(s) : Mirajane/Laxus (Principal), Elfman/Evergreen ( Très Secondaire)  
Personnage(s) : Mirajane, Laxus, Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen, Makarov...  
Genre : Famille, Romance, Général...  
Univers : L'unique et original !

* * *

"Si le centre est stable, alors la famille est soudée."

De Ngugi Extrait du Enfant, ne pleure pas

Derrière son bar, Mirajane frottait un énième verre tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Evergreen, qui assise derrière le comptoir, jacassait encore et encore devant un jus de fruit frais… Sur quoi d'ailleurs ? La jeune femme, dont les longs cheveux blancs cascadaient parfaitement son dos, l'ignorait. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête par-ci par-là, entendant parfois le prénom de son petit-ami ressortir du lot de paroles de la sublime fée verte à la crinière châtaigne mais sans réellement percuter.

Cependant, Ever n'était pas naïve et avait parfaitement compris que son amie aux yeux cyan perdus dans le cristal de son verre, ne l'écoutait absolument pas. C'est pourquoi elle s'autorisa à placer des phrases qui n'avaient rien avoir avec le sujet principal (qui était sa précédente mission avec l'unité Rajin au complet) comme…

« Avez-vous prévu de vous marier Laxus et toi ? »

L'effet fut plus qu'escompté pour Evergreen. Les derniers mots de sa phrase « _Marier, Laxus et toi_ » résonnèrent soudainement dans les songes de Mirajane et la surprirent sur le champ. Elle lâcha alors son verre qui alla rencontrer le sol dans un fracas intense, alertant par la même occasion la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail présents ce matin-là.

La barmaid laissa échapper un râle lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'accroupit pour ramasser les dégâts. Son amie se pencha par-dessus le bar, comme Macao et Wakaba, avertis par le bruit, tandis que Lisanna arriva au quart de tour pour aider sa grande sœur, pas encore totalement revenue dans le monde réel.

« Laisse-moi faire, Mira-nee ! » Insista prestement la jeune fille de dix-huit ans aux cheveux nacrés coupés courts mais bornée, l'ainée continuait de ramasser les morceaux pour même s'y couper.

« Aïe… » Souffla-t-elle, avant de glisser son pouce entaillé entre ses fines lèvres, tout en fronçant des sourcils.

« Mira-chan, est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta le quatrième maitre, alors que Lisanna s'était approchée d'elle pour regarder sa blessure.

« Nee-chan ! » Intervint une autre grosse voix masculine, appartenant à Elfman qui se courba de tout son poids surdimensionné sur la surface du bar, bousculant presque Evergreen au passage.

C'est alors que Mira passa en revue tous ces visages qui l'entouraient et lorsque sa sœur lui prit la main telle une enfant qu'on doit protéger, celle que l'on voyait comme un ange parmi tous ces mages rustres de Fairy Tail s'écarta subitement pour se relever et afficher son regard bleu le plus dur. Ses amis en furent même apeurés…

« _Merde !_ » Cria-t-elle, tout en posant la main blessée sur le pan de sa robe rosée claire à peine arrondi. « Laisse-moi tranquille à la fin ! Je suis enceinte ! _Pas handicapée ! _»

Sur ce, elle passa à côté d'une Lisanna abasourdie, encore accroupie qui la regardait, s'en aller d'un pas furieux pour rejoindre la sortie du grand hall de la guilde. Les autres n'en revenaient pas et la plus jeune soupira, tout en s'accoudant au bar.

« Ne faites pas attention. » Dit Lisanna, quelque peu gênée. « Elle change très vite d'humeur en ce moment. Les hormones… »

Macao se plaignit à voix basse de sa propre expérience de femme enceinte et Wakaba, lui, plaignit le pauvre homme qui devait subir l'humeur de la détentrice de Satan Soul…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire, Ever ? » Contre-attaqua le grand baraqué aux cheveux blancs levés vers le ciel.

Parce que oui, pour Elfman Strauss, il y avait bien un fautif. Surtout lorsque la jeune femme appartenant à l'unité Raijin, se trouvait dans le coin – comme par hasard, hein ?

« Combien de fois vais-je répéter de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ?! » Bougonna-t-elle, en se levant de son tabouret. « C'est EVERGREEN pour toi, le gorille ! »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, _Ever_ _!_ »

Lisanna soupira de nouveau, alors que les deux hommes plus âgés essayèrent de calmer les ardeurs de ces deux-là. C'était toujours la même chose depuis l'examen de rang S qui s'était déroulé sur Tenrôjima l'an dernier – ou il y a huit ans ? Bref, son frère et son amie ne cessaient de se battre verbalement et ce, malgré les tentatives de certains pour les rapprocher « enfin ». A croire que c'était peine perdue…

« Mais j'ai rien dit de mal ! » Fit Evergreen de sa voix ferme, qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa voluptueuse poitrine. « Je voulais juste savoir si un quelconque mariage était prévu… »

« Nanni ?! » S'emportèrent les deux fans incontestés de l'ancienne gravure de mode. Eh oui, leur rêve d'épouser Mira-chan était si lointain, à présent…

Tandis qu'Elfman, qui avait eu du mal à accepter que sa précieuse grande sœur puisse appartenir à un autre homme, resta muet, comme choqué. Il n'y avait que Lisanna qui avait des étoiles lumineuses plein les yeux…

« Ça serait le plus beau mariage du siècle ! »

Une phrase qui démoralisa un peu plus Macao et Wakaba, qui partirent bras dessus bras dessous, histoire d'aller noyer leur chagrin commun quelque part…

« Exactement ! Il faut que ce soit un mariage digne de Laxus ! » Dit Ever, en se joignant à son euphorie. « Je me verrais bien l'organiser… ! »

Les deux comparses partirent dans leur délire de bonnes femmes, chacune d'un côté d'un bar et Elfman passa une main dans ses cheveux, songeur. Même si d'un côté, il était heureux pour sa grande sœur, il avait ce pincement au cœur. Les Strauss avaient si vite grandi, qu'il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il allait être tonton et encore moins que Mirajane avait pris un chemin différent du sien.

Lorsque Lisanna eut disparu, leurs liens fraternels s'étaient étroitement soudés et encore plus, quand la cadette revint dans leur vie. Même si ce n'était rien d'aussi brutal, savoir qu'il pouvait à nouveau perdre l'une de ses sœurs, l'effrayait.

Même qu'il en voulait presque à Laxus pour ça ! Et sous le regard discret de la châtaigne, Elfman sortit prendre une bonne bouffée d'air.

* * *

Mira ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa maison et ne se priva pas de la claquer en retour. Dieu que cela faisait du bien d'être chez soi, seule et surtout tranquille !

Cependant, dans un recoin de son esprit, la jeune femme regrettait déjà. Bien que sa réaction fut exagérée et en avait surpris plus d'un elle se sentait bête d'avoir été aussi brusque avec les gens qui voulaient seulement prendre soin d'elle mais Mirajane n'y pouvait rien. Sa grossesse ne cessait de la transformer chaque jour qu'il passait et son humeur était difficile à gérer. Un petit rien la rendait à fleur de peau, comme un autre pouvait la rendre aussi arrogante qu'elle l'était autrefois…

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son ventre et remarqua avec amertume que sa belle robe rose était couverte de son sang…

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Rectification, il était revenu de mission. Elle n'était donc pas _seule_ et encore _moins_ tranquille !

« Non. » Trancha-t-elle, à nouveau de mauvaise humeur avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, tout en passant à côté de Laxus sans même lui adresser le moindre regard.

Ok. Il avait l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur et avait appris à les modérer, bien que parfois, Mirajane lui mettait facilement des bâtons dans les roues, cherchant surement à déclencher ce qui pourrait ressembler à une joute verbale mais pas de bol pour elle, il était plus doué pour les combats à mains nus.

Le grand blond aux yeux verts impassibles la retrouva dans sa grande chambre en train de chercher activement une nouvelle tenue dans son placard. Son épaule imposante s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte et il croisa les bras, la regardant faire sans prononcer un mot. Bien que le spectacle de ses formes parfaites en sous-vêtement n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il fut soulagé de constater que le sang de sa blessure n'était autre que celle de son pousse légèrement rougeâtre. D'ailleurs, la belle aux longs cheveux couleur neige qui avait défait sa petite demi-queue de cheval dans la foulée, émit un léger grognement d'ennui alors qu'elle attrapait sa nouvelle robe bleu comme ses yeux, cette fois.

Mais avant que Mira ne le fasse, une main masculine saisit la sienne beaucoup plus frêle et en échangeant un regard – étonnée pour la jeune femme sous sa longue frange éparpillée Laxus porta son pouce à sa propre bouche. Ce qui déclencha de multiples frissons à sa petite-amie qui eut dû mal à le cacher…

Au contraire ! Elle n'eut même pas envie de le cacher ! Cette grossesse avait un effet majeur que Mirajane avait le plus de mal à contrôler : sa libido arrivait très vite au summum quoi que son amant fasse et cela lui était même arrivé à la guilde alors que Laxus l'avait à peine frôlé. Résultat, il avait testé le nouveau bureau de Makarov, absent pour la journée…

Haletante à cause de son cœur battant à un rythme survolté, elle se libéra brusquement pour saisir le visage du jeune homme à deux mains et colla ardemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de s'agripper férocement à lui. Laxus écarquillait légèrement ses yeux verts alors que – tout en l'embrassant encore – Mira enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui le fit vaciller facilement.

Même si Laxus était habitué aussi à _ça_, il était toujours étonné par sa fougue clairement sauvage qui lui rappelait tant le démon féroce qu'elle était autrefois et cela déclenchait toujours son envie de défi, de conquête, de chasseur…

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient intensément comme si leur vie était en jeu, le beau blond l'emmena vers le lit, la fit basculer avec lui et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Les deux amants échangèrent en regard passionné puis le beau blond s'empressa de parsemer de baisers son cou pour finalement saisir avec ses lèvres le minuscule lob d'oreille de la jeune fille qui en frémit de bonheur. Cette dernière, impatiente comme jamais, tira sur son tee-shirt noir alors qu'il continuait l'exploration de son corps à peine recouvert ; sa main caressait le long de sa douce cuisse pour finalement se rapprocher de son intimité scellé par la soie blanche de sa petite culotte. Mirajane grogna alors, gesticulant sous ses caresses électrisées et réclama ses lèvres brulantes de désir. En même temps que Laxus défaisait la ceinture de son pantalon, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser exaltant et…

« NOM DE DIEU ! » Hurla la voix scandalisée de Lisanna qui venait de rentrer à la maison à ce moment-là. « DANS QUEL MONDE VOUS VIVEZ ?! LES PORTES EXISTENT, BON SANG ! »

Laxus avait eu le réflexe éclair de bouger et de s'allonger pleinement sur sa petite-amie qui paraissait aussi scandalisée que pouvait l'être sa cadette mais lorsqu'ils entendirent une « porte » - surement celle de la chambre de Lisanna – claquer brusquement, Mira émit un petit rire timide, voire gênée. Mais le petit-fils de Makarov ne trouvait nullement ça drôle et s'empressa d'aller fermer la fameuse porte en question.

La jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, allongée sur le lit. La chaleur venait de retomber brusquement et soupira doucement, le cœur virevoltant encore contre sa poitrine.

« Dis-moi que tu as pris une décision, Mira. » Grommela impatiemment Laxus qui s'était assis au bord du lit, croisant les bras sur son imposant torse dénudé.

La barmaid repoussa sa frange qui venait de glisser devant ses yeux cyan et croisa le regard de celui qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Ses lèvres se tordirent légèrement lorsqu'elle repensa au fait que ces derniers jours avaient été tourmentés à cause de _ça_.

Avant de partir en mission, trois jours plus tôt, le mage de foudre lui avait proposé de venir s'installer chez lui, dans son immense appartement, ce qui éviterait définitivement que ce genre de situation extrêmement gênante arrive. Laxus appréciait vraiment Lisanna et Elfman mais il était aussi attaché à son _indépendance_ et surtout, leur jardin secret. De plus, ils seraient bientôt parents, ils allaient être assurément à l'étroit dans cette petite maisonnette et il n'était vraiment pas se sentir à l'étroit mais alors, vraiment pas _du tout_.

De son côté, Mirajane avait tous ses souvenirs, ici. C'était sa maison. Celle de sa famille. Si ces murs pouvaient parler, ils en diraient des choses… Et l'ainée des Strauss aimait cet endroit qui l'avait protégé et rassuré tant de fois. C'était une décision difficile qui lui rongeait le cœur, surtout qu'elle devait trouver le courage de l'annoncer à son frère et sa petite sœur et se séparer d'eux, même si ce n'était pas définitif, était plus douloureux que toutes les blessures qu'elle avait pu recevoir sur le champ de bataille.

Le balafré se détendit doucement lorsqu'il lut toute la nostalgie sur le visage angélique de sa compagne et dans un soupir ennuyé, il vint se loger sur le matelas à côté d'elle. Sur le dos, le petit bout de femme vint se blottir contre lui et il l'enlaça docilement.

« Est-ce vraiment… » Commença-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. « Pressé ? »

Laxus se contenta de la regarder sans afficher la moindre expression – à part son éternel air grincheux. Mira le connaissait par cœur, à présent et savait parfaitement décrypter ses silences.

« Je veux dire… J'arrive dans mon quatrième mois de grossesse, j'ai le temps de faire mes bagages, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est si effrayant de vivre seule avec moi ? » Se moqua-t-il avec une pincée de cynisme.

« Mais non, idiot ! » Rétorqua-elle, souriante, en tapotant gentiment sa main qui essayait de se nicher dans la sienne. « Je voudrais avoir du temps pour m'y faire et de pouvoir le dire à Lisanna et Elfman… »

S'il cédait à sa requête, il était certain qu'elle n'emménagerait même pas chez lui, même quand les couches et le biberon seront enfin là. Lui aussi, la connaissait par cœur…

« C'est pas comme si tu partais vivre à mille lieues d'ici. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ? »

Le ton de sa jolie voix était monté d'un cran. La belle aux longs cheveux nacrés s'était redressée et hésitait entre tristesse et colère. Ses petits sourcils finirent par se plisser, alors qu'il ne répondit pas, lui-même agacé par cette discussion. D'ailleurs, le Dragon Slayer impérieux finit par se lever sous le regard inquiet de sa petite amie, qui sentit l'orage approcher…

« Je veux juste un peu de temps, Laxus ! »

« Faisons ça. » Grogna-t-il, en remettant vivement son tee-shirt. « Quand tu seras prête, tu me fais signe, d'accord ? »

« Quoi… ? Mais… »

« Je suis pas patient, tu le sais bien. » Soupira le mage de foudre en passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés défiants les lois de l'apesanteur, sans pour autant oser la regarder parce qu'il savait qu'il fléchirait sur le champ. « Et j'ai pas envie de passer pour l'égoïste aux yeux de tous, encore une fois. Alors, quand tu seras prête, tu sais où j'habite. »

« Alors on doit faire comme ça t'arrange ! » Avait-elle riposté, la voix chevrotante.

Toujours sans la regarder, il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, entendit un premier sanglot affolé et hésita deux malheureuses secondes avant que le seuil ne s'ouvre réellement. C'était peut-être cruel et n'aimait surement pas la faire souffrir mais c'était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre que cette situation était… Chiante au possible.

Lisanna croisa son beau-frère qui se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux passage, comme si elle avait quatre ans. Un triste jeu entre eux, qui avait le don d'énerver la cadette des Strauss mais la jeune fille le laissa disparaitre à l'extérieur sans le réprimander. Elle avait entendu quelque chose de bien plus alarmant…

Les pleurs déchirants de sa grande sœur.

* * *

Elfman avait perdu la notion du temps. Il avait marché longtemps, très longtemps sans jamais s'arrêter et le soleil commençait à décliner sérieusement dans le ciel bleu légèrement voilé.

Un vol de tourterelles l'arrêta sur le chemin de sa maison et il les observa s'en aller vers l'horizon. Il aurait bien voulu voler lui aussi, cela devait être agréable et sans ménagement. Le rêve de tout homme…

« Tu t'es perdu, Elfman ? »

Voix féminine dictatoriale et presque criarde : Evergreen.

Il en savait même pas s'il devait se retourner ou non. Il imaginait son visage singulier et délicat orné de ses petites lunettes derrière son éventail luxueux, un sourire mesquin pendu à ses jolies lèvres et rien que ça, cela le fatiguait déjà…

« La moindre des politesses serait de me répondre ! »

« Ever… » Commença lascivement le jeune homme qui surpassait dix fois la jeune femme en terme de grandeur. « Pourquoi ne me fiches-tu pas la paix ? »

Il s'était retourné et la regardait avec des yeux bruns fatigués. La jeune femme fut ébranlée un moment, avant de se redresser tout en agitant son précieux éventail.

« Incroyable ! Je voulais juste t'aider, imbécile ! » Dit-elle de mauvaise foi. « Mais je m'abstiendrais la prochaine fois ! »

« Bonne idée. »

« C'est ça ! »

La fée verte tourna dignement les talons et reprit son chemin sans un dernier regard. Le jeune homme à la crinière blanche éparpillée l'observa s'en aller avec un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche. Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles toutes aussi compliquées ? Pourquoi celle-ci plus particulièrement ?

Et surtout, pourquoi hantait-elle autant son esprit alors que tout lui donnait raison de la repousser ?

C'était trop de questions pour un simple homme comme lui.

* * *

Elfman rentra enfin chez lui et découvrit l'endroit _étrangement_ calme.

Doucement, le jeune homme aux cheveux neigeux piqués vers le ciel s'aventura dans le couloir et au fur et à mesure, il entendit cette berceuse si souvent chantée par Lisanna lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Sa voix était sucrée, mélangée à la mélancolie des notes de cette petite mélodie et aux paroles si douces qu'elles endormiraient un dragon. Le mage du Take-Over aperçut la porte de le chambre de Mirajane entr'ouverte et y jeta un œil indiscret. Quand il découvrit le spectacle de ses deux sœurs emmitouflées dans les couvertures du lit - l'une était avachie et chantonnait tout en caressant les cheveux de l'autre qui dormait dans le creux de de son cou Elfman ouvrit finement le seuil et croisa le regard cyan de Lisanna qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, sans arrêter de chanter.

Le jeune homme vint s'accroupir à côté d'elles et saisit la main de la plus jeune qui inspecta une dernière fois que sa grande sœur dormait bien avant de soupirer tristement. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Elfman qui avait remarqué entre temps la pile de mouchoirs sur le sol…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lisanna ? » Avait-il chuchoté, anxieux.

« Elf-nii-chan… Tu es un homme courageux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le grand mage hésita un instant avant d'hocher simplement la tête et Lisanna esquissa un petit sourire attendri.

« Nous devons la laisser partir, Elf-nii-chan. »

« Pa-Partir ? » Bafouilla-t-il sous la surprise.

« Sa place n'est plus ici. »

Sa _place_… ? Elfman posa ses yeux bruns sur la jeune femme endormie et se sentit partir dans un autre monde, celui de son enfance où il se revoyait tous les trois inséparables malgré leur différence de caractère. Ce monde qui n'avait rien d'adulte et qui n'avait rien d'effrayant. Sans aucun Laxus pour lui enlever l'un des piliers majeurs de sa piètre existence… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce monde si n'existait plus depuis longtemps ?

Une main douce caressa lentement ses cheveux ébouriffés, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité et il baissa instinctivement les yeux vers le plancher.

« Nous aussi, on doit aller de l'avant. » Continua la voix de sa jeune sœur, assurée. « On se serra un peu plus les coudes, c'est tout ! »

Elfman ne broncha pas, les yeux dans le vague et finit par esquisser un tout petit sourire qui intrigua la blanche.

« Lisanna… »

« Oui ? » Fit-elle, étonnée par son ton grave.

« Je ne sais pas… Cuisiner et toi, non plus… »

Si Lisanna avait pu, elle serait tombée à la renverse mais au lieu de ça, elle se passa une main éplorée sur son beau visage alors qu'Elfman souriait _vraiment_.

Sa cadette avait raison. Il devait lui aussi aller de l'avant et trouver sa propre place. Certes, il avait peur mais Lisanna l'était surement aussi et ce n'était pas son rôle de se lamenter. Au contraire, c'était à lui de montrer l'exemple et de prouver qu'il était vraiment un _homme courageux_. C'était rien de plus qu'une épreuve à surmonter et il le ferait ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive !

Le garçon se leva, déterminé, sous l'œil curieux de sa sœur.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Fit-elle doucement, alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

« M'entrainer. » Entendit l'adolescente, très lointainement.

Lisanna leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. S'entrainer à cette heure-ci ? Et surtout, pour quelle occasion ? La petite blanche aux cheveux courts finit par secouer la tête, habituée à avoir un frère aux lubies étranges et ferma les yeux à son tour, à présent parfaitement détendue.

Finalement, tout irait bien.

* * *

Ce matin-là, l'air était particulièrement frais.

Makarov remonta le col de sa veste tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues silencieuses de Magnolia. Ce silence. Rien de plus agréable aux oreilles du petit vieillard…

_Le calme avant la tempête_, comme il faisait toujours et la tempête se trouvait droit devant lui : La grande bâtisse de Fairy Tail entièrement rénovée après sept années d'absence. Celle-ci luisait à travers les premiers rayons du soleil et fit sourire, malgré elle, son maitre.

Même si ses enfants étaient éprouvants et bruyants, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Maitre de cette guilde, c'était vraiment sa place à lui. _Jusqu'à sa mort_, qu'il avait déclaré après la désertion de Guildartz. N'était-il pas un brin masochiste ?

Tiens, les portes de la guilde étaient déjà ouvertes ? Prudent, le vieux mage s'introduit à l'intérieur et soupira finalement lorsque son regard sur posa sur la belle jeune femme qui nettoyait la salle, tout en fredonnant une chanson.

« Mira-chan. » Dit-il sur un ton de reproche. « Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? »

Mirajane découvrit son ainé s'avancer vers elle avec ce regard bougon qui lui rappelait tant…

« Master. » Salua-t-elle, gentiment. « D'où venez-vous comme ça ? »

« De nulle part, voyons ! » Se défendit-il, comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait. « Réponds donc à ma question ! »

Mais l'ex top-modèle avait repéré ses minuscules rougeurs sur ses joues, pencha innocemment sa tête sur le côté et esquissa son plus beau sourire, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment le petit moustachu.

« Comment va Polyussica-san ? »

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ! » S'énerva-t-il en gonflant sa tête rouge de plusieurs centimètres.

« Ce n'est pas de chez elle que vous revenez ? » Questionna la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs en posant son index sur son menton et en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs de bon matin ! » Continua-t-il en gesticulant dans tous les sens. « Tu devrais être en train de te reposer. Dis-moi ce que tu fiches ici ! »

Son air bon enfant disparut, laissant place à une petite moue triste qui regardait avec grand intérêt ses escarpins et cette vision remua le cœur âgé du maitre de guilde. A la table que Mira était en train de nettoyer, Makarov tira la chaise et s'y installa puis pria à la future maman de l'imiter, même si celle-ci hésita.

« Tu peux tout me dire. » La rassura-t-il. « Et rien ne sortira de cette pièce. Tu as ma parole de vieux débris. »

Dans un soupir fatigué, la jeune femme s'installa et croisa les bras comme une enfant boudeuse, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

« C'est Laxus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans perdre son air maussade, Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme luisirent à l'entente de ce prénom équivoque. Makarov avait vu juste et croisa les bras à son tour.

« Racontes-moi donc et si ce garnement le mérite, j'irais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure… »

« Master ! » S'offusqua-t-elle, inquiète. « La violence ne résout surement pas les problèmes… Et puis, c'est moi la fautive, pas lui. » Avait-elle rajouté, embarrassée.

Le défendre, malgré la situation, Mira n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Laxus avait beau avoir été abrupt avec elle, la blanche ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait déjà été très patient, ne l'avait pas brusqué mais avait fini par poser la question que – pourtant - Mirajane attendait : « _Veux-tu vivre avec moi ?_ »

La panique avait gagné ses entrailles. Même si la réponse était évidente, tout le reste lui faisait peur. A croire que depuis qu'elle fréquentait Laxus, tout son monde avait changé brusquement et ne pas l'accepter, n'arrangeait rien.

Makarov avait écouté attentivement les propos de _sa petite-fille_ d'adoption et Mira observa son visage se rider sous la réflexion.

« Eh bien… C'est une piètre façon de te dire qu'il t'aime. »

Le teint pâle de la jeune femme s'empourpra soudainement. L'aimer ? Aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais prononcé à haute voix mais les gestes et les intentions envers l'autre le prouvaient aussi bien et après l'avoir mis enceinte, elle espérait bien qu'il l'aime un peu tout de même !

« Laxus n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir des frères ou des sœurs et n'a compris ce qu'était la famille, bien plus tard que la plupart d'entre nous…. » Le petit vieux fit une pause, bercé par la nostalgie de ses dires. « Il ne veut pas t'obliger à couper tes liens avec Lisanna et Elfman mais c'est sa manière de te faire comprendre qu'il a besoin de toi. Tu es surement ce que son cœur solitaire recherché depuis longtemps : Tu es sa moitié, le pilier de son univers… »

« Master, vous me gênez… » Le coupa-t-elle, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Makarov lui sourit, attendri. « S'il était moins borné, c'est surement ce qu'il t'aurait dit, Mira-chan. »

Elle soupira tristement. « Me trouvez-vous égoïste ? »

« Tu es la femme la plus généreuse que je connaisse et je suis sûr que tu parviendras à trouver la force d'avancer parce que ce bébé a besoin de ses deux parents pour s'épanouir en toute quiétude. »

Mirajane laissa échapper un léger sourire. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, son cœur s'était réchauffé et ses doutes se dissipèrent petit à petit. Parfois, il était bon d'avoir une conversation entre père et fille !

« … Sinon je vais encore en hériter. Ce gamin deviendra un vaurien comme son père et son grand-père avant lui et je… »

« Hola, hola ! Vous vous égarez, Master… »

« Par pitié, fais donc la paix avec lui ! » Quémanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

La blanche aux longs cheveux se mit à rire doucement, l'air à nouveau serein.

Pas de doute ! Cette journée sera meilleure que les précédentes.

* * *

Elfman était avachi sur l'une des tables du grand bar de Fairy Tail. En face de lui, assise au bar, Evergreen sirotait son jus de fruits, attendant surement que les autres Raijin se pointent à la guilde aujourd'hui.

Il se surprit à la trouver jolie lorsqu'elle repoussa de manière sensuelle ses cheveux châtains vers l'arrière, dévoilant les traits de son cou raffiné. Aujourd'hui, elle ne portait pas son manteau brun à fourrure, juste cette petite robe bustier verte et il ne put dévier son regard de ses longues jambes gracieusement croisées… Bon sang, il commençait à douter de sa nature de « fée » pour celle de « sorcière ». Plus le temps passait plus, plus ils se disputaient et plus, il la trouvait « belle ». Lui avait-elle jeté un _sort_ ou son cerveau d'homme disjoncter clairement ?

En plus de ça, il devait l'admettre. La veille, il avait été dur avec elle parce qu'il n'avait pas été dans son assiette et son for intérieur lui suggérait d'aller « s'excuser », ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux. C'était pas vraiment son truc les excuses, surtout envers une femme, alors devant Ever n'en parlons pas.

La fée verte finit par se lever pour sortir de l'établissement. Le cœur d'Elfman rata un battement et il hésita un bon nombre de minutes avant de se jeter à sa suite comme un dératé.

« Ever ! »

Pour une fois, la belle des Raijin ne le reprit pas mais ne se retourna pas non plus. Le mage du Take-Over l'appela une seconde fois, elle grimaça d'exaspération avant de sentir une poigne puissante lui saisir le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner. Toutefois, un peu trop soudainement : Evergreen se heurta au puissant torse du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Surprise, la jeune femme ne dit rien alors que gênée, Elfman s'empressa de vite s'écarter, se méfiant des représailles à venir…

« Je… Enfin… Pardon Ever ! » Dit-il d'un trait comme un enfant pris en faute.

Il avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant au pire et la châtaigne qui avait remis correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, devait bien l'avouer : Elfman était un rustre personnage mais aussi un gros maladroit et cela avait un côté touchant…

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Déclara-t-elle, gênée. « Que me voulais-tu ? »

Pourquoi pensa-t-elle à une éventuelle demande de rendez-vous ? N'importe quoi ! Elfman passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés, le regard ailleurs et déclara enfin :

« Je voulais… M'excuser pour hier. » Avait-il hésité, lui aussi embarrassé. « J'étais pas dans mon état… _Normal_. »

Wow ! Il s'excusait même pour hier ? Ever en resta presque bouche bée. Est-ce vraiment Elfman Strauss devant elle ?

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Répéta la fée en remontant ses lunettes une nouvelle fois, histoire de cacher ses rougeurs. « J'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'allais pas bien… »

« Je traverse une mauvaise passe depuis que j'ai appris que Nee-chan était enceinte. »

Cette fois, Evergreen leva un sourcil, intriguée. Il se confiait même à elle ? Mais dans quelle dimension avait-elle atterri ?!

« Mais le problème est _presque_ résolu. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. « _Presque_ » ? L'air du grand baraqué à la peau mate changea subitement et ses traits devinrent plus durs. Ses pupilles brunes étaient braquées derrière elle mais sur… Quoi ?

« Oï Ever ! » Hurla la voix rieuse de Bixlow. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Elfman ? »

Mais la surnommée Ever ne répondit pas à son ami mage étrangement masqué à la langue bien pendu. Toute son attention était braquée sur le Strauss qui se mouvait, les muscles tendus de la tête au pied, en direction de son leader. La jeune femme ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux qu'une seule fois : Devant Bacchus dans l'arène du Tournoi alors que ce dernier avait lancé ce pari vulgaire avec les deux sœurs du concerné.

Laxus s'arrêta en chemin et Bixlow ouvrit la bouche, confus. Le blond aux traits impérieux ne fixait que le détenteur du Beast Soul qui arrivait dans sa direction. Il jeta un œil à sa coéquipière qui paraissait à la fois inquiète et fascinée et il y avait de quoi, le jeune homme avait l'impression que la tension de l'air venait de monter subitement d'un cran !

Chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre, les deux hommes finirent par se faire face et Evergreen avait ce pressentiment étrange qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'Elfman pouvait bien préparer ?

Après un léger silence dérangeant, le grand blanc à la cicatrice lui barrant la joue, finit par déclarer sombrement :

« Je ne serais pas un homme, si… » Puis très rapidement, il prit appuie et dans un mouvement puissant, il envoya son poing dans la figure du Dragon Slayer. « Je laissais passer ça ! » Avait-il rajouté en hurlant rageusement.

Sous la surprise, la mâchoire de Bixlow avait touché le sol et Ever avait écarquillé ses beaux yeux bruns derrière ses lunettes, ses mains posées devant sa bouche grande ouverte. Laxus n'avait pas bougé, ni même penser à riposter, encaissant littéralement le coup violent porté par le Strauss. Ce dernier secoua brièvement sa main, dont le sang avait arrêté de circuler sous le choc et un filet de sang coula au coin de la bouche du petit-fils du maitre qui n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre qu'Elfman saisit brusquement le col évasif de son tee-shirt noir sans manche.

« Elfman ! » Cria une Evergreen horrifiée tout en s'accrochant à son bras pour l'arrêter, tandis que son partenaire s'était placé à côté de son chef d'équipe, ses _Babies_ s'agitant vivement autour d'eux.

Mais le grand baraqué n'écoutait que sa propre voix. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et malgré l'air effrayant d'Elfman, Laxus ne laissa rien transparaitre car cette scène, il l'avait imaginé plusieurs fois déjà après avoir quitté le domicile des Strauss la veille.

« Si je te confie ma grande sœur, tu ne devras jamais plus la faire pleurer ! » Gronda le Strauss en resserrant férocement sa prise. « _Plus jamais, Laxus !_ »

Ever eut un hoquet de surprise, tout en libérant le gros bras du mage aux cheveux blancs et son regard se posa sur le blond électrique qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Alors c'était pour ça que Laxus n'avait pas réagi ? Il était fautif et Elfman ne faisait que défendre Mirajane. Bixlow fit un pas, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre les intentions des deux balafrés…

« Ça va. » Tempéra le mage de Foudre, en jetant un œil à son ami masqué. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors et Laxus soupira dédaigneusement, son attention à nouveau portée sur le frère de sa petite-amie : « Tu peux compter sur moi, Elfman. »

Elfman hésita un seconde avant de le lâcher afin d'être sûr que son ami disait bien la vérité, puis il finit par se détendre et desserra sa prise, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il s'autorisa même à soupirer intérieurement. Encore un peu, il avait vraiment cru que Laxus lui mettrait une raclée pour l'avoir touché…

« Elfnii-chan – Laxus ! »

Essoufflés, Lisanna et Fried déboulèrent ensemble, chacun portant un sac de provisions surement destinés au ravitaillement de la guilde. D'ailleurs, le maitre des runes s'approcha un peu trop prêt de son idole pour voir si tout allait bien…

« Elfnii-chan ! » Hurla la petite-sœur aux courts cheveux blancs, complétement inquiète. « Ça ne va pas de frapper Laxus, comme ça ?! Excuses-toi, bon sang ! »

Elfman grimaça d'embarras, tout en se frottant le crâne…

« Ne t'en mêles pas, fillette. » Fit la voix brute de son « beau-frère », ce qui calma les ardeurs de la petite blanche. « Ce sont des histoires d'hommes. »

Le grand frère leva un sourcil blanc étonné, les trois Raijin se jetèrent un coup d'œil chacun à leur tour – ce qu'il se passait ici était vraiment étrange… Alors que Lisanna posa sa main libre sur sa hanche, l'une de ses joues était gonflée de contrarié et rappela au jeune homme à quel point, elle pouvait ressembler à sa sœur.

« Grandissez un peu avant de vous proclamer « _homme _»! Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que vous réglerez le problème… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » Intervint une voix toute aussi douce.

Tous les regards présents convergèrent vers une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs rattachés en une queue de cheval haute dont la frange pendouillait devant ses yeux bleus fascinants. Elle portait un short en jean et un corsage rose à frange, mettant en valeur sa poitrine qui essayait de se cacher derrière un grand carton. Plus loin, continuant son chemin, Erza Scarlett habillait tout aussi décontractée, ses cheveux écarlates flottant dans la légère brise tirait un chariot entier de cartons en tout genre dans une direction bien précise…

Se pourrait-il que… ? Elfman et Laxus avait la même expression à savoir : mi- surpris, mi- intrigué et la mine de Lisanna s'éclaira de ravissement.

« Dites… » Commença Mirajane en s'adressant aux trois Raijins qui n'avaient pas dit un mot. « Ça m'ennuie de laisser Er-chan faire tout le boulot, vous pourriez aller lui donner un coup de main ? Je vous rejoins dans un petit moment. »

« Aider Erza Scarlett ? » S'étonna innocemment Evergreen. « La fille qui a démoli un pandémonium entier de monstres ? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de no-… »

« Comme d'habitude, tu parles trop, Ever. » S'enquit Bixlow qui avait compris le message dissimulé de la barmaid et s'empressa de pousser sa coéquipière dans la direction demandée, ce qui la fit encore plus râler.

« Avec plaisir, Mira. » Répondit galamment Fried, qui prit en même temps le sac de courses Lisanna pour les déposer en chemin.

« Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, Bixlow ! » Entendirent-ils de la part de la fée verte alors que les trois compères s'éloignaient. « Surtout en compagnie d'Erza ! »

« Je suis sûr que cela ferait plaisir à Elfman si tu aidais sa grande sœur ! » Continua joyeusement le mage masqué.

« Imbécile fini ! Tu m'as écouté quand j'ai dit que j'avais autre chose à faire … ! »

Mira posa son carton à terre et sourit en voyant les rougeurs apparaitre sur les joues de son frère puis celui-ci le remarqua et détourna le regard, gêné.

« Nee-chan… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Elfman… » Soupira la jeune femme avec un petit sourire, amusée. « Tu dois t'en douter, sinon tu n'aurais pas frappé Laxus. »

Le grand balafré aux cheveux nacrés en bataille sursauta à l'énonciation de l'altercation entre les deux hommes et le cœur battant la chamade, il observa sa grande sœur se diriger vers son petit-ami. Elle sortit un carré de soie de sa poche et le posa délicatement sur le coin de la bouche abimée du blond. Laxus se sentit embarrassé par un tel élan d'attention mais la laissa faire, en soupirant lascivement. Il croisa alors le regard amusé de Lisanna et grogna avant d'arracher le mouchoir des mains de Mirajane pour le faire lui-même. Il n'était plus un enfant, après tout !

Mira soupira à son tour, avant de reporter son attention sur son précieux petit frère et sa magnifique petite sœur.

« Je suis désolé, Nee-ch-… » Avait commencé le grand baraqué mais un petit index se posa sur sa bouche.

Mirajane lui sourit, en secouant la tête signe que tout ceci n'avait aucune importance.

« Je sais ce que tu as traversé à cause de moi, Elfman et j'en suis désolée… Mais on sait tous les trois que nous sommes inséparables quoiqu'il advienne, pas vrai ? »

Dans un sourire fier, Lisanna et Elfman affirmèrent d'un signe de tête, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de l'ex-démone.

« Je suis la première à quitter la maison mais je serais toujours là pour vous. » Rajouta la barmaid. « Et puis vous pourrez toujours venir nous voir et vice-versa… »

« Pas trop souvent quand même. » Se permit de rajouter le beau blond à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur un ton des plus moqueurs.

Lisanna rougit – se rappelant surement leur flagrant délit de la veille et gloussa nerveusement, tandis qu'Elfman inspira profondément. Il se sentait mieux, plus « homme » et plus confiant. Certes, cela restait effrayant mais une étape avait été franchie en beauté. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire comme Nee-chan : tracer sa propre voie et surtout trouver sa _place_.

Et à voir comme ces deux-là se regardaient – à présent avec le sourire, Mirajane ne la lâcherait _jamais_. Si sa sœur était heureuse ainsi, Elfman et Lisanna le seraient aussi !

* * *

« Je suis impressionnée. »

Laxus tourna la tête vers son petit brin de femme qui défaisait un énième carton. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du grand blond – non, _leur chambre_ _!_ – et celui commençait à désespérer : Mirajane avait surement ramené bien plus que ses propres affaires ! Ils y en avaient beaucoup trop !

Il croisa son regard cyan, beaucoup plus lumineux que d'habitude. « Tu n'as même pas pensé riposter ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Dit-il, au-dessus d'un carton rempli de fringues en tout genre. « Il aurait eu bien plus mal que moi. »

« Prétentieux ! » Se moqua la belle blanche, en écartant brièvement sa frange qui la gênait de devant ses yeux. « Je suis sûre qu'Elfman pourrait te surprendre ! »

« Il l'a déjà fait. » Lâcha-t-il, pensif, avant de lui adresser un nouveau regard.

Mira pencha la tête sur le côté, mi-figue, mi-raisin et son petit-ami s'autorisa à sourire légèrement.

« Il a eu le cran de me frapper. »

La future maman roula des yeux, avant de secouer la tête pour retourner à ses affaires à déballer. Elle sentit alors deux bras puissants l'enlacer tendrement et le torse puissant du jeune homme se posa contre son dos. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou dénudée et y déposa un baiser. Mirajane rougit, tout en appréciant les frissons qui remontaient le long de chaque parcelle de sa peau et installa sa tête vers l'arrière, collant sa joue contre la sienne.

« Je suis désolé. » Entendit-elle brièvement, ce qui démarrait les battements de son cœur au quart de tour.

Ce que Mira appréciait vraiment c'était que leurs disputes ne s'éternisaient jamais…

Avec un sourire timide, la belle blanche passa sa main douce sur la joue de son petit-ami qui ferma les yeux appréciant ce contact apaisant et sentit deux petites lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

« Tu es sûr que c'est suffisant ? Je connais un bon moyen pour te faire pardonner. » Susurra-t-elle sensuellement.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois ! Laxus étira un sourire malicieux et s'empressa de l'attirer sur leur lit, ce qui déclencha le rire doux et joyeux de la jolie barmaid.

… Mais ce que Mira appréciait encore plus, c'était qu'après les disputes il y avait les longues réconciliations sur l'oreiller et à présent, sans la moindre peur de se faire surprendre.

* * *

Tadam ! Alors ? Moins bien, hein ? J'ai quand même bien aimé l'écrire, alors laissez moi votre impression ! Siouplait !

A bientôt !

Lunara.


End file.
